


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by ErynScarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A joke fic I started at 2 am then didn't work on for months, F/F, I have no Idea what this is or what it turned into, Kitten!Lena, Probably failed, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: Opening her mouth to get the girl to stop, she was surprised when a high-pitched meow pierced the air. Grumbling, she pulled herself to her feet, slightly annoyed by the severe lack of vantage on the surrounding area. From her spot a foot off the floor, it was hard to tell how much glass surrounded them. She could only assume Leo had taken the class out of the rear entrance when nobody came out of the lab.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Everybody Wants to be a Cat

There were many things Lena could say she has dealt with. Between assassination attempts from her own family, to board members trying to tell her she isn’t fit to run the company because she’s a woman.

One thing she can say about today though.

At least it was original.

Her day started just like any other. Rolling out of bed a few minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off, making her question why she set it in the first place. Climbing into the shower in her half-awake state, she scrolled through her thoughts, making mental notes to check with R&D, get through her meetings, and not rip off the heads of her board members after their meeting today at 2. Stepping out from under the warmth, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Padding into her bedroom, she looked at the outfit laying across her bed. A white collared shirt, with matching deep blue vest, pants, and blazer. Pulling on her CEO armor, she finished the look with a light coat of makeup, tying her hair into a tight, high ponytail.

After pulling on some heels, she meandered into her kitchen where she scrolled through emails while waiting for the coffee to brew. A quiet _ding_ from the machine cut through the silence, forcing her to move to her cabinet above the sink. Selecting a thermos, she poured the coffee inside, grabbed her keys and briefcase, called for her driver, and left the penthouse.

* * *

Though the drive to L-Corp was short, she managed to respond to plenty of emails. Thanking her driver, she stepped through the doors of her ivory tower, nodding to the guard posted at the desk before entering the elevator. Pressing the button to the top floor she pulled out her phone to read through more emails. About halfway to the top floor, her phone vibrated with an incoming text, the blonde reporter's name showing up at the top of her screen. Tapping on the message, she read through the dozens of emojis her best friend liked to fill her messages with.

_Good morning Lee!_

_Hope you slept well._

_Can’t wait to see you for lunch later!_

Smiling to herself, she pocketed her phone as the doors slid open, her assistant standing up from behind her desk.

“Good morning Miss. Luthor.” The brunette said falling in step beside the CEO, tablet in hand. Listing off meetings and other things on her boss’ schedule, she placed a paper bag on the woman’s desk before walking out of the room.

“Courtesy of Miss. Danvers,” The assistant said, closing the doors behind her.

Glancing at the bag, she unrolled the top to find her favorite bagel and a bright orange square of paper. Taking the sticky note attached to the inside, it reads; _since I know you skipped breakfast. ~K.D._

Smiling for the second time that morning, she unfolds several napkins across her desk to catch crumbs before placing the breakfast on top. Opening her laptop, she starts her day answering more emails and prepping for her first meeting.

* * *

Her first two meetings of the day went by quickly. The head of R&D only needs her approval to continue moving forward on certain projects, as well as moving some from testing to final developments. Her second meeting, though filled with arrogant old men thinking she wasn’t meant to be CEO, went just as smoothly. A few well-worded answers followed by her recounting of the company’s current upward climb had them walking out with fewer doubts than they walked in with.

Glancing at the time in the bottom corner of her laptop showed she had an hour before Kara would show up for lunch. With nothing to do for another two hours after her planned lunch, she decided she would do a quick walk around the downstairs labs, then afterward, she would visit her own private one and tinker with a few things. Possibly come up with something new.

Stepping out of her office, she came up beside her assistant’s desk, telling her to let Kara wait in her office if she wasn’t back in an hour, and to call her when the reporter arrived. With that, she made the trip a few floors below to the labs that didn’t meet with her that morning, looking in at all the projects her teams were working on. Despite having to assist a few of her developments, getting them back on the right path, she was pleased to see the progress they were making. Not to mention getting her hand's dirty stepping in on an experiment or two.

A few months ago, she decided to make one of her labs open to the public, bringing in small groups of children that had an interest in science and engineering. She was happy to see said lab full of eager looking children watching her interns create a volcano, a potato battery, and elephant toothpaste (why it is called that she will never understand). She even decided to surprise the children, coming up behind them during the potato battery, stepping up to answer when an eager looking brunette asked how it worked.

_Woah, it’s really her._

_It’s Lena Luthor._

_I wanna be jus’ like her._

“Hello, Miss. Luthor. We didn’t expect you to come down here today.” One of the interns said, coming up beside her.

“Is that really Miss. Luthor?” one of the children asked, looking at the intern in quiet curiosity.

“May I ask who’s asking?” The brunette said, her business mask holding as the little girl stared up at her.

“Um… my- my name is Lori.” The young girl said, attempting to stand straighter as she spoke.

“Well, Lori,” Lena started “You are correct.” Her mask fell, replaced quickly by a smile as the smaller girl’s own grin widened.

“I want to be just like you when I grow up,” Lori said, imitating the young Luthor’s posture.

“By the looks of it, you’re well on your way to doing better than me.” The CEO said.

“I can’t do that.” The girl said, looking at the ground.

“Why not?” Lena asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

“Cause you’re like the most ine- itl- smartest person ever.”

“I doubt that but thank you anyway.” The Luthor smiled, checking her watch.

“Now, does anybody have any questions for me? I have a few minutes before I have to meet a friend.” Standing in front of the small group of children, she tried answering everyone’s questions.

Before the last boy could ask his question, the sound of glass shattering filled the room, mixing with the screaming children and shouting interns, pulling them to the far wall.

“Found you, Lena Luthor.” The man punched through the rest of the glass, stepping through the now empty frame.

“You could’ve at least opened the door.” The Luthor sighed. Glancing backward, she could see the far corner where the interns brought the children, the group ducked behind several lab counters.

“Your brother sends his regards.” The man snarled, lunging at her.

Sidestepping him, she moved her foot in his path, sending him crashing into the table holding the colorful paste, plastic bottles scattering across the floor.

“Don’t make this hard, Luthor,” he said angrily as he climbed back to his feet. Reaching behind himself with one hand, he tugged the strap wrapped around himself, pulling a fairly large glowing gun over his shoulder, pointing it at the CEO.

Having switched positions, she could see the children gathered in the corner behind him, just outside his peripheral. Raising her hands in mock surrender, she glanced over the man’s shoulder. Finding Leo, she tried to, without making any extravagant movements, get him to hide the small class in the adjacent lab, the door sitting in the opposite corner, inconveniently sitting right behind the want-to-be assassin. Looking between him and the door several times, she held in a sigh of relief when the intern appeared to understand what she was trying to say. She watched with bated breath as the intern led the class as quietly as he could along the wall, crouching low behind the counters.

“Do what you want with me,” the brunette started, pulling the assassin's attention away from the children, “but leave my employees alone.” She finished, eyes going wide as the young girl, Lori, ran behind the man, a glass beaker shattering against his back.

“Lori, no!” Lena yelled, watching as the man stumbled against the unforeseen impact against him. Lori, using the little momentum she had built, jumped on his back, her small hands fisting his hair, pulling his head backward.

“Leo, get them out of here,” Lena yelled, ducking when a blast of purple shot past her head.

“Let’s go class,” she heard the boy say, a hissing sound following shortly after as the door to the lab shut behind the group.

The man grunted, grabbing Lori by the neck of her shirt, pulling her over his shoulder.

“Let her go,” the Luthor said, standing back up, watching as Lori whimpered at the grip the man had on her. Before she could fully process what happened, her arms were wrapped around the small brunette. Glass dug into her shoulder as she and the tiny body in her arms slammed through the glass door, rolling into the hallway. A purplish-blue cloud surrounded the pair as the man chuckled, glass crunching under his boot as he stepped out into the hallway, turning to leave.

* * *

­

Her mind was fuzzy, her vision doubling every time she opened her eyes. A sharp pain in her shoulder pulling her mind to wakefulness, a muffled groan escaping her lips. She could hear the building's emergency lockdown warning sounding off. A whimper in front of her forced her green eyes open, landing on a tiny grey form in front of her. Attempting to sit up, she found two furry paws dark as night in place of her hands. Looking down at herself, she found sleek black fur in place of the business attire she had donned that morning, a thin tail swishing behind her. Another whimper pulled her gaze to the figure before her, the small grey form rolling over, nearing the glass from the door.

Opening her mouth to get the girl to stop, she was surprised when a high-pitched _meow_ pierced the air. Grumbling, she pulled herself to her feet, slightly annoyed by the severe lack of vantage on the surrounding area. From her spot a foot off the floor, it was hard to tell how much glass surrounded them. She could only assume Leo had taken the class out of the rear entrance when nobody came out of the lab.

Sighing, she turned back to Lori, to find the kitten trying to stand, whimpering when she pressed her front right paw down, curling it into herself. Tilting her head to the side, she padded over to the girl, carefully sitting beside her. She could tell something was wrong, but having no way to properly look, she couldn’t tell if it was broken sprained.

Her ears perked up when the sound of people shouting filtered through the corridor. Furrowing her now invisible brows, she felt herself crouching low to the floor, the front half of her body between Lori and the rest of the hall, her tail curling protectively around the kitten. A shot rang out and Lena tensed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Turning to Lori, she knew the girl wouldn’t be able to run.

_Look at that Lena. Isn’t that adorable, the son just hanging there._ Kara had said a few nights ago, pointing at the tiny lion cub, Simba, as his father carried him into their home. The blonde had insisted they watch The Lion King when Lena admitted she’d never seen it.

Another shot bounced off the walls of the corridor, spurring Lena into action. Her jaw wrapped around the back of Lori’s neck, the kitten’s body curling on instinct. Doing her best to avoid jostling her too much, Lena jumped through the glass shards, avoiding as much as possible as she darted down the hallway away from the commotion. Turning the corner, the now massive elevator doors came into sight. Putting Lori down, she eyed the buttons halfway up the wall, grumbling at how high up they were. A few feet down the hall, the door to the stairs opened, a few people in black filing through. She watched as the door slowly shut as the people filed around the corner. Grabbing Lori, she sprinted down the hall, slipping through the door just before it clicked shut.

Climbing the stairs, she sighed when she reached the top floor, the last set leading to the roof. Moving to the corner, she set Lori down, frowning when the girl whimpered. Padding over to the door, she frowned up at the handle. Glancing to the corner, Lori sat curled up in a ball. If she didn’t know any better, Lena would have thought she was asleep, but the kitten’s ears kept twitching, picking up on the doors opening and closing nearly 30 floors down.

Turning back to the handle, the brunette sat back on her hind legs, her tail swishing back and forth as she tried to judge the distance between herself and the door based on her smaller size. She would have to jump about 3 feet from the ground just to touch the handle, adding a few inches to move the handle down, plus forward momentum to even move the door if she weighed enough to do so given her significantly smaller size. Closing her eyes, the CEO stood, pacing a few feet away from the door.

Standing in front of the railing, she turned to the door. Sparing a glance towards the grey kitten, she took off towards the door, pushing herself off the floor, her face slamming into the hardwood, just below the handle. Landing gracelessly onto the floor, she fell back on her find legs, eyes closed as she tried to shake the stars from her vision. Blinking her green eyes open, she looked towards the corner, Lori’s tiny head tilted sideways, her brown eyes staring questioningly between Lena and the door. Grumbling, the CEO paced the length of the landing preparing to try again. She could feel the kitten’s eyes following her as she squared her shoulders, bolting towards the door again. She could feel the cold metal of the handle sliding against the pads of her hind legs, the door shifting slightly in its frame. Landing on the floor, she rested her head against the door, pushing as hard as her tiny body allowed.

Off to the side, she could see Lori’s head pop up, the kitten pushing to her feet, stumbling as she tried to avoid pressure on her right paw. Her head hurt and she wasn’t sure how much she could get the door open, but she urged Lori through as soon as there was enough room. Forcing herself through the gap, she flinched when the door clicked shut, the sound resonating through the nearly empty top floor.

“I have no idea where she is Agent Danvers. She went down to the lab an hour ago and she hasn’t come back.” She heard her assistance voice across the empty room, the woman pacing in front of her desk.

“One of the interns said she was down there. And one of his students is gone too.” Jess’s voice wavered, the brunette heaving in a deep breath.

“Keep me updated please?” the executive assistant asked, a nearly silent _thank you_ coming out as she put her phone down. Sitting in her chair, Lena watched as her assistant wiped tears off her face, throwing herself back into the paperwork the CEO had left with her an hour ago. Padding across the room, she looked up to Jess’s desk. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it when she remembered the squeak that came out last time she tried to talk. Shaking her head, she pushed all negative thoughts aside knowing it was no time to feel embarrassed when she and a child’s life were potentially in danger. She had no idea what that gun had done to them, or if the change was permanent or reversible. She hoped it would be the latter but wouldn’t know until she got Jess’ attention. She just wasn’t sure how she would get Jess to understand it was her.

Moving around the side of the desk, she stood beside her assistant’s chair. Raising herself up, she rested her front paws against the arm side of the seat, a timid meow coming out. Tilting her head at the sound of her own “voice,” she looked back up, meowing again, smiling when Jess’ head snapped up. Looking around, Lena meowed again, pulling Jess’s attention to her.

“Oh. Hello there,” the brunette said, reaching down to pick up the black cat. “How did you get up here?” she asked, setting her down on the desk beside a stack of papers. Looking around the desk, Lena tried to figure out how to communicate with Jess when a hand landed on her head, nimble fingers scratching behind her ears forcing a sound out of Lena that she forgot cats could make. Closing her eyes, she continued to purr as Jess moved from behind her ears to under her chin.

Green eyes snapped open, the black cat shaking her head. With a huff, the CEO padded around Jess’ desk, taking in the line of sticky notes along the bottom of her monitor, each having some sort of task written on it. A small cup of pens sat in the corner behind the stack of papers, a file shelf sitting in the opposite corner, the shelves labeled with different levels of urgency. Lena took in the level of organization Jess had that almost matched her own.

“You sure are curious,” Jess commented, drawing Lena’s attention, the CEO meowing at her.

“I’m not sure Miss. Luthor would like it if I had a cat up here. You know, I don’t really know much about her honestly. I mean she’s a great boss, there’s no doubt there. But she rarely ever takes time for herself,” Jess sighed, picking up her pen, laughing when the cat meowed at her.

“You should meet her,” she said, smiling when the feline tilted her head. “I bet Miss. Luthor would like you.”

Lena meowed again, sighing when Jess shook her head. Her ears perked up when Jess’s phone rang, the brunette picking up with an “any news Agent Danvers?”

Lena frowned when Jess’s eyes fell to the dark surface of her desk.

“Wait, it’s in pieces?” the brunette's head tilted before she continued, “What does that mean?”

“So, we don’t know what it did, and depending on what it did, it may or may not be reversible?” Jess asked, eyes landing on the black cat.

“I can check the cameras again. They faulted when the blast went off, but maybe I can see something that can tell us what happened to Ms. Luthor.” The CEO’s ears twitched when she heard her name, watching as Jess listened to Alex on the other end of the phone.

“Did you find out which kid it was?” the exec asked, reaching for her keyboard shortly after asking.

“Lori. Nobody’s here to check on her?” Lena turning at the mention of Lori. Moving to the edge of the desk, she looked to the door where she last saw the kitten. Not knowing where she could have gone, the Luthor jumped to the floor. Padding across the room, she peeked under the couch, a small ball of grey hiding underneath. Glancing back towards the desk, she watched as Jess continued to type while on the phone. Turning back to Lori, Lena crawled under the couch, sighing when she found the girl asleep. Laying down beside her, Lena wrapped her tail around the girl’s small body, closing her eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later, she awoke to the ding of the elevator, hurried steps crossing the room.

“Did you find anything?” a familiar voice asked.

“I’m not sure anything here is useful. The cameras went off after some purple light filled the hall, coming back a few minutes later to just the glass on the floor,” Jess said.

“Did your sister find anything?” the assistant asked.

“She and her team are trying to figure out how to fix the gun so they can see what it does. I’m worried about Lena,” the blonde said.

“Lori as well,” Jess added.

From her place underneath the couch, Lena watched the reporter pace the length of the lobby. When the blonde turned to stride back towards Jess’ desk, she could see the tears building in her eyes.

“Where would she have gone?” Kara asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I don’t know. I can’t imagine she’d go far, seeing as there was a class of children in there.” Jess sighed.

Glancing over to the ball of gray beside her, Lena found Lori still sleeping soundly. Pondering for a minute, she hesitantly slipped out from under the couch, padding up behind the blonde who was leaning on her assistant’s desk. 

Letting out a quiet _meow_ , she purred when Jess picked her up, setting the CEO down beside the stack of papers once again.

“Who’s this?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. She showed up earlier while I was on the phone with Alex,” the assistant said, scratching the black cat behind her ears, eliciting a louder purr from the feline.

The hand on her head stopped, resting on the desk beside her. Green eyes opened, head turned to face the reporter, locking onto the cerulean blue eyes of her best friend. Standing, the Luthor moved to the corner of the desk, stopping in front of the blonde. She watched as Kara kneeled beside the desk, eye level with the cat, blue orbs staring into the green. One of Kara’s hands came up beside the CEO, hesitating, before softly running down the length of her back.

Meowing, Lena tilted her head, blinking lazily at Kara. The blonde’s hand moved from it path down her back to under her chin, her index finger scratching gently along the CEO’s jaw, the felines head tilting for access on instinct. Meowing again, Lena stepped back, pulling her head away from the blonde’s hand, the reporter's brows furrowing as she returned to her full height. Blue eyes followed the cat as she jumped from the desk, her small head turning back to them momentarily before slipping underneath the couch. Two sets of footsteps followed her, Kara and Jess kneeling by the small coffee table a foot in front of the couch.

Underneath the couch, Lena padded up beside the kitten, nudging her with her nose, waking the girl up. Yawning, Lori’s brown eyes slowly blinked open, looking towards Lena expectantly. Carefully wrapping her jaw around the back of Lori’s neck, she picked the little girl up, carrying her slowly out from under the piece of furniture, making sure not to jostle the kitten.

“Who’s this?” Kara asked when the black cat set the small gray furball in front of her.

Looking up at the reporter, Lena meowed, gently nudging the kitten’s shoulder, wincing when Lori whimpered at the pressure.

“Is she hurt?” Jess asked, looking to Kara, the reporter carefully picking the kitten up, minding the whimpers coming from the young feline.

“Wait,” Kara started, looking between the two cats and Jess. “You said she showed up while on the phone with Alex,” the blonde tilting her head towards the assistant.

“Yeah. We still haven’t found any trace of Lena, or the little girl Leo couldn’t find.”

“Yes, we have,” Kara said, smiling towards the black cat, green eyes looking up at her expectantly.

“You’re Lena, aren’t you?” Kara asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, laughing when the black cat meowed at her.

“Wait, Lena?” Jess said, staring wide-eyed at the CEO. Climbing into her assistant’s lap, Lena nudged her head into Jess’s hand, purring when the brunette scratched behind her ear.

“We’ve got to get them to my sister,” Kara said cradling the kitten in her arms, motioning for Jess to take Lena.

Jess and Kara stood, each cradling a feline as they crossed the room, the assistant grabbing her phone and keys before stepping into the elevator beside the blonde. Pressing the button for the underground parking garage, Jess looked down at the black cat in her arms, chuckling to herself. The ride down to the parking garage was short, the two women stepping out as the sleek metal doors opened, the reporter following Jess to her car, carefully slipping into the passenger seat. Opening the driver's door, Jess carefully put Lena down on the center console, watching as the CEO moved to sit in Kara’s lap, sniffing carefully at the kitten. Ears twitching at the starting of the engine, Lena curled up beside the kitten in Kara’s lap, wrapping her tail around the furball and drifting asleep to the reporter scratching behind her ears.

* * *

The drive to Kara’s apartment is quick, the reporter having called Alex on their way there. The duo climbed out of Jess’s car, the assistant taking the sleeping CEO from Kara.

“Alex should be here already,” Kara said, leading Jess into her apartment complex. With a nod, Jess followed her into the building’s elevator. When they reached Kara’s floor, the blonde led them to her apartment. Fishing the keys out of her pocket, careful not to jostle the kitten, the pair slipped into the open space, finding Alex waiting for them by the island, the brunette perched on a stool in front of the counter.

“What’d you call me here for, and why do you have cats? Don’t tell me you found them on the way here,” Alex sighed, resting her head in her hands.

“I didn’t rescue them, and they are Lena and the little girl you couldn’t find,” Kara said, spreading a blanket from the back of the couch across the counter, setting the grey kitten in front of her sister.

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, eyes landing on the yawning feline.

“The attack earlier, the strange gun you and your associate found. I think it turned Lena and Lori into cats,” Jess said, laying the CEO down next to the kitten, watching as her small black head shot up, taking in her surroundings. The trio watched as the black cat visibly relaxed when her green eyes landed on the kitten, the smaller feline whimpering in discomfort.

“If you’re right, we need to figure out how that gun works and how to change them back,” Alex said, reaching for the kitten. As soon as Alex’s hand touched the kitten’s shoulder, Lori whimpered, a hiss sounding from her right where Lena had tensed, stepping between the agent and the girl. Quickly, the agent retracted her hand, looking to Kara.

“It’s okay Lena. She can help,” Kara said, resting her elbows on the counter behind the CEO. Turning her head, Lena looked between Kara and Alex, slowly backing up until she was sitting less than a foot away from Lori, watching intently as Alex examined the kitten, her tail swishing.

Kara and Jess sat on the stools opposite Alex, watching as Lena visibly flinched every time Lori protested the movement of her arm. Lori sat in the middle of the blanket, her paw curled to her chest, meowing to Lena every few minutes, the CEO meowing back, moving to sit beside her when Alex retracted her hands. Resting them on the counter in front of herself, the brunette sat up.

“I think Lori’s arm is broken,” She said.

“Can we do anything?” Jess asked.

“Without the gun being operational, and not knowing how long until it is, we aren’t sure how to reverse this. I will have to take them to my office to get her wrapped up until they’re returned to their human forms, at which point I can properly cast her arm.” Alex explained.

“Anything you need me to do?” Jess turned to Kara.

“Make sure L-Corp stays running while Alex and I figure out how to get its leader back I suppose,” Kara said.

“Keep me updated?”

“Of course.”

With that, Jess left the apartment, leaving the Danvers to take the two felines to the DEO.

* * *

Walking into the DEO, each with a cat in their arms, Alex and Kara did their best to ignore the strange looks they were getting from the agents around them. They made it to the command center where J’onn has been keeping tabs on the city, searching for anyone or anything related to the attack on L-Corp. He turned when Alex cleared her throat, asking where they could find Winn and the gun he had been left with.

“He should be in your lab. Last I checked he was close to putting everything back,” the Martian said, nodding to the sisters before they turned to leave.

Making their way through the many halls of the DEO, they finally came upon Alex’s lab, finding Winn placing the gun back on its makeshift stand, turning to write something down in his notebook.

“Winn,” Kara called to him, startling the man.

“Oh, hey Kara, Alex,” he smiled, turning to face them. “So, as you can see, I fixed the gun.” He said.

“Great work,” Alex said, pulling her jacket from the hook on the wall, she laid it out on the table, setting Lori on top.

“Do you know what it did?” the techy asked.

“As you can see,” Kara said, setting Lena down beside the kitten, “it turned Lena and a little girl into cats.”

“Cats? Why?” the man asked, leaning down to look at Lena, laughing when the feline pinned him with her CEO glare.

“Hopefully J’onn got the man to talk. Is it reversible?”

“Oh yeah. I just had to reverse the wiring a little bit. We should be able to just shoot them with it and they’ll return to normal.”

“Wait, we have to shoot them again?” Kara asked, pulling her hand away from Lena so she wouldn’t hurt the feline with her strength by accident.

“They’ll be fine Kara,” Alex said, laying a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You trust Winn, don’t you?” She added.

“Of course,” Kara conceded. “You’re one hundred percent certain they will be okay?” The reporter asked, returning her attention to the man.

“I’m sure Kara. I wouldn’t do it if I weren’t.”

“Okay. So, how do we do this?” Kara asked.

“We take them to one of the training rooms so nobody can watch, then I can properly examine Lori,” Alex said, picking up the grey kitten. As Kara was reaching to pick up Lena, the CEO jumped from the table to the floor, following Alex out of the room. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Kara followed, Winn close behind with the alien gun.

Closing and locking the door behind everyone, Alex sat Lori in the middle of the floor, Lena sitting right beside her.

“Stand back,” Winn said, raising the glowing gun. Firing the weapon, a purple blast shot across the room, the trio covering their eyes. Lowering the gun, Kara watched as the dust cleared, hints of purple dissipating, a figure moving through the cloud. The dust cleared and the trio could see Lena and Lori laying on the floor, the young girl's arm bent at an odd angle, her brown eyes slowly blinking open.

Slowly, the girl moved to sit up, shrieking when she put pressure on her arm. Kneeling beside her, Alex spoke to her quietly, leading her out of the room, leaving Kara and Winn with Lena.

Turning from the door, Kara moved across the room, taking a seat on the floor beside Lena. Gently, the blonde lifted her head, laying the brunette on her lap. Brushing the few strands of hair out of her face, Kara watched as the corner of the CEO’s mouth twitched, a muffled groan trapped in her throat. Green eyes slowly blinked open, a smile growing on the blonde’s face.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead” the reporter joked.

“Kara?” Lena groaned, pushing herself up so she could sit cross-legged beside Kara. “Where am I?” she asked, taking in the mostly bare training room.

“You’re at the DEO,” the reporter explained. “Winn fixed the gun, turning you and Lori changing you back from being cats,” she said, gesturing to the brunette standing idly across the room. The man stood, fiddling with the alien gun, disconnecting the wires so it couldn’t be fired accidentally.

“Where’s Lori?” The brunette asked, standing quickly, looking around the room once more.

“She’s with Alex. I can take you to her,” Kara said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Please?”

Taking Lena’s hand, Kara passed Winn, the duo thanking him on their way out. Leading her down the maze-like hallways, Kara brought Lena to her sister’s lab, pausing to knock on the door. A quiet _come in_ sounded through the door, prompting Kara to twist the handle, the pair stepping into the room.

“Hey Alex,” Kara chirps, stepping up beside her sister, Lena stumbling beside her from their still connected hands.

“Hey Kara, hey Lena,” Alex smiles around the blonde.

“How’s Lori?” Lena asks, finding the small girl laying on a hospital-like bed, a black cast covering her arm from her upper arm, all the way down to her hand.

“Aside from the broken elbow and bruising on her shoulder from being grabbed and thrown, she’s fine. She wasn’t awake long, falling asleep shortly after I cast her arm.” Alex explained, stepping up beside the bed to do basic checks on the girl.

“Jess said nobody was waiting for her,” Lena murmured, coming up beside the agent.

“I did some digging. She doesn’t have any family. She’s 8, living in the Luthor Family Orphanage a few blocks away from L-Corp. She had an older brother, but he left, aging out of the system, leaving her behind to go across the country. According to the head of the orphanage, he hasn’t made any sort of contact with her since he left 4 years ago, leaving her completely alone.”

“So, we just bring her back there and go on with our lives?” Kara asked, crossing her arms, brows furrowed.

“What else are we supposed to do? Technically the headmaster of the orphanage is her legal guardian, and that’s who we are supposed to return her to.” Alex frowned.

Standing around the girl’s bed, the trio watched the girl, forcing smiles on their faces when brown eyes opened. Cradling her arm to her chest, Lori looked between the women surrounding her bed. When her eyes landed on Lena, she spoke.

“What happened to us?”

Sitting on the end of the bed, turning her body so she could face the brunette, Lena tried to explain what transpired in the last 4 hours. She even got a few chuckles out of everyone when she got to how she got the staircase door open, slamming her face in the process.

“What happens now?” Kara asked.

“We take her home,” Alex said.

“Wait, did J’onn find out why the guy went through all the trouble to turn us into cats?” Lena asked.

“Oh yeah. What’s that about?” Kara looked at Alex.

“Apparently the guy was somewhat new to whatever anti-alien group he’s part of. Got the job to take you out and grabbed the wrong gun. I guess we’re lucky in that regard, otherwise, you and Lori wouldn’t be here.” Alex explained.

“um. Okay then,” the CEO said, climbing off the bed.

“Ready to take her home?” Kara asked, looking to Lena.

“I suppose,” the brunette sighed. “You ready?” She added, turning to Lori. With a nod, the girl climbed off the bed. Taking a small bag from Alex, Lori followed Lena and Kara out of the building.

“It’s not too far from here, are you guys okay with walking?” Kara asked when they stepped out onto the sidewalk. The two brunettes nodded, the trio making their way down the nearly empty street in the late evening hour.

* * *

Falling beside Lena on the couch, Kara placed her drink on the table before turning to face the brunette.

“What was it like? Being a cat, I mean,” She asked.

“Frustrating,” Lena said, pulling her legs up to wrap a blanket around them. “I couldn’t do anything. I could tell Lori was hurting but I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“You got to Jess, you and Lori are okay now,” Kara said. “You’re amazing,” she sighed, resting her head on the arm she had on the back of the couch.

“Not really,” the brunette said, looking down.

“Yes, you are, Lena,” Kara said. Reaching between them, nimble fingers brushed strands of raven hair behind a pale ear, smiling when she caught sight of green eyes. “You saved that little girl today.”

“But she’s back in that home where nobody pays any attention to her. I mean, you saw the look in her eyes when we had to leave, she was devastated.” Lena said, a tear making its way down her cheek.

“Alex wants to bring Kelly to meet her tomorrow.”

“What?”

“They’ve been talking about adopting for a while, and Alex couldn’t seem to get enough of Lori earlier. There’s no doubt in my mind we’ll be seeing more of her.”

“Really?” Lena asked, laughing when Kara nodded. Leaning across the space between them, Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, a content hum escaping when strong arms wrapped around her. Green eyes fluttered closed at the soothing sensation of fingers running through her hair, pull of sleep calling to her.

“Are you going to start purring now?” Kara teased.

“Absolutely not,” Lena scoffed, attempting to sit up.

“No,” Kara feigned a whine, “kitty no leave me please,” she said, holding Lena tighter to her chest.

“I hate you,” Lena grumbled, crossing her arms.

“I’ll stop,” Kara laughed, “but you’re cute when you’re mad,” she added.

“I hate you,” Lena said, huffing when Kara only laughed.

“You know you love me.”

“Not right now I don’t.”

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, smiling when Lena’s arms uncrossed, wrapping around the blonde’s waist instead.

“Yeah, whatever,” the brunette mumbled. “Love you too,” she added, closing her eyes, drifting off to the steady heartbeat beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at like 2 a.m then spent hours working on it. Then I didn't work on it again for months. Found it deep in one of my W.I.P folders and decided to finish it up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this disaster!


End file.
